


Knights to Paladins

by KT_Variant



Series: Traveller's Path [1]
Category: Code Geass, Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: But pilots the Blue Lion, Geass is broken/frozen, Homesickness, Lelouch is the new Black Paladin, More tags in the future, Paladin!Lelouch, Shiro (Voltron) is Missing, Team Bonding
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-02
Updated: 2017-08-31
Packaged: 2018-12-10 07:29:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,077
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11686917
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KT_Variant/pseuds/KT_Variant
Summary: Two months after Shiro's disappearance, one of the lions went missing. Days later, it is found in an island and the lion found its new paladin pilot. But they can't form Voltron... for the new paladin have secrets, not much of a team player and just wants to leave and return to his only family.However, finding his way back will not be an easy task when the place he's in is... similar but not his?





	1. The Blue Beast

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Crossover between Voltron Legendary Defender and Code Geass, with Lelouch as the new Blue Lion Pilot(Black Paladin) and this is post-season 2 of the VLD, around the time Allura tries to bond with the Blue Lion... and something else happens.
> 
> (Disclaimer: Code Geass belongs to Sunrise and CLAMP, while Voltron Legendary Defender belongs to Dreamwork and Studio Mir. I just own this mixed fanfic.)

The children are looking up at the night sky, admiring the stars that decorate the black canvas above.

"Look! A shooting star!"

One of the children points at the blue streak of light that zips across the night sky, all of them scramble to make a wish... and then wonders, if they heard a faint roar of a lion.

**:::^*^:::**

Lelouch makes his way to the ruins as his accomplice engages with the Knightmare that is persistent on chasing them.

'Nunnally...' he thought, as he sees the entrance of the ruin but then he stops. 'What was that?' He looks around the area, only to find only plants and rocks... and then he feels it again, as if it is calling him. 'I don't have time for that!' he mentally snap himself back to reality.

He didn't notice that the ground beneath him gives off a blue glow and cracks are forming.

"I have to get Nunnally and kill the one who-AAAHHHH!!!" he screams as the ground he steps on cracks and gave away beneath him. He lands on a pool of water below, immediately swims up and have to remove his mask as it is not helping with his breathing. He swims for the shore and then wrings out the water from his cape, when he notices a blue glow not far from him. Curious on what it is, he made his way over some rock and sees the very source of the glow.

"What the...?"

In front of him, is the biggest frame he have ever seen, far bigger than the latest Knightmare Frames which are being developed in Britannia. It takes form of a cat, a predator like a lion or a jaguar, blue and silver in color with bright yellow eyes... is it staring at him?

"What is this? Did Britannia developed something this huge?" he wonders, as he approaches the said machine which is also in case by a glowing orb. He looks around and notices that the huge machine is the only thing in the cavern. He examines at the barrier that protects the machine and wonders how to deactivate it. "I don't see anything that powers this shield... is the frame itself conjuring it?" then he yelps as the ground is uneven and lost his balance. He manage to catch himself from hitting the floor when his hand touch the barrier... only to  yank his hand away when he felt a cold shock on his entire body.

The barrier then dissipates as if the machine allows him to come closer. He looks at it with awe, wondering how such huge and advance frame is in such place. He guessed that it is a good thing that he found this huge robot, because he'll need some way to get off the island once he retrieved his sister.

That is when reality decides to slap him on the face. "Nunnally!" he shouts and looks around for an exit out of the cavern. He did find a tunnel just by the side of the robot, taking a gamble he decided to take that path... but then he stops and looks back at the huge machine. He got an odd feeling like he wants to assure that he'll be back for it. "What am I thinking...?" he muttered as he shakes his head before taking one more look at the frame. He then he runs into the tunnel, hoping that it is the way out or to the ruins.

 

**:::^*^:::**

 

The chosen has been found.

Now, it waits for his return...

...

...

...

...!

The lion moves.

Its chosen is in danger.

 

**:::^*^:::**

Running away from the ruin, Kallen is still in shock to learn the true identity of Zero. But she nearly fell to the ground when the ground shakes beneath her and immediately stops, wondering if it's an earthquake.

In the ruins, Suzaku push Lelouch on the ground and points the gun at his former-friend-now-enemy. "Zero... this is the end of you." the brunet said. The raven teen could only smile bitterly on being defeated by his only friend, he never thought that everything he planned for would fail and this happen.

Then the ground shakes, they wonder if the fight from the settlement somehow reached here. Then they heard a shriek from the entrance, followed by a loud roar. 'What was that?' both boys thought of the same thing, as the brunet keeps his guard up yet he keeps his eyes on the Black Knight's leader.

Then the unexpected happens.

The cavern shakes, rocks fell from the ceiling and the roar they heard before is much louder and near. Suddenly, a huge metal claw burst from the walls, causing more debris to fall and nearly blocks the relic wall. 'No! If the attack won't stop then Nunnally will be trap in there!' Lelouch thought, as he scrambles up and immediately runs out of the ruins with the brunet on his tail.

He manage to reach outside and is about to look at what is causing the cave in, only to shout in pain and falls to the ground. Suzaku had shot him on his leg as he approaches him with anger and the gun directed at him. "You will not-"

He was cut off when a loud roar is heard, followed by a large shadow from above. The ground shakes again and dust clouds picks up on landing... Shock forms on their faces when they see  the very thing that attacked the ruins. 'That frame!' the raven teen thought, the machine he found back in the underground cavern is moving and one of its legs is blocking Suzaku from him. The huge machine roars at the brunet, which cause him to fall on his back and drop his gun. Then the machine hops back, opens a part of its mouth and like a cat lapping up milk, it scoops up the raven teen with the ramp. The Black Knight leader yelps as he tumbles into the mouth of the huge machine and hiss in pain when his injured leg hits something hard.

The machine then closes its mouth and immediately runs off. "Wait! LELOUCH!" Suzaku shouts, as he gets up and glares at the robot that took the one who murdered his beloved.

Not far from it, the ace of the Black Knights could only stare at what happened before her. A huge blue machine appeared from the earth and attacks the ruins, then it took Zero! She thought of returning to her knightmare and look for him...

_"He's not Zero! He's Lelouch! He'll just using you!"_

She flinches at what traitor of Japan said and hesitates to pursue after the machine.

 

**:::^*^:::**

At some point, the machine slows to a stop, allowing Lelouch to get up and investigate the interior of the machine. A door opens near him but hesitates on going inside, because the machine moved then there must be a pilot in it. He waited for the said pilot to come out but nothing.... no one walked out of that door, so he decides to look around. He found the helm of the machine and is amazed on the highly advance technology.

Then the chair from the front moves back, towards him  and stops by his side. Then he once more feel the cold shock and is followed by a gentle growl in his mind. "What was that?" he asked out of surprise on hearing it. Again, he hears the gentle growl which is also mixed with purring, telling him to take a seat. "Wait, are you alive?"

He is stunned when he heard another purring growl, confirming his question that the machine is alive. He then sits down on the chair, which then moves back to its original position and then the helm lights up. The raven teen looks around with wonder, on such advance technology and thought of the possibility that he could use this for his rebellion. But then the machine suddenly shakes and he hears a loud blast, he winces at the slight pain when he used his injured leg to not fall off the chair.

"ZERO!"

"Suzaku!?"

Outside, the white knightmare frame found the blue machine and proceeds to shoot at it. Lelouch wince as he quickly grabs the controls and pushes it forward in attempt to move the machine. It responds and it bounds away from the white frame's attack, immediately activating it's boosters and blast its way up to the sky. The machine then flips in the sky and shot itself to the other way, nearly ramming at the white knightmare. Then... it continues its way into the sky and exited the atmosphere.

The brunet could only growl and slam his fist on the wall, when his knightmare could not catch up with the huge blue machine. "Damn it!" he swore, as he can only watch the machine fly into the sky.

And there, he vows to hunt down the one who murdered his princess... swearing it on the emblem she have given to him.

 

**:::^*^:::**

 

"Wait! Where are you taking me?!" Lelouch demands, as he looks outside and sees his home in its blue beauty. Once more, he's in awe of the sight of his home, since he saw some pictures which was taken by satellites. He snaps out of it when he heard a growl, telling him to be on guard. "What do you mean?"

Then from the dark, a large, purple ship suddenly appears out of nowhere. He is shock to see a ship of this size exist... it is way bigger than any airship and possibly faster if this thing just appeared to him in a flash.

"What is that?" He could only stare at the huge ship and a growl fill his mind. It shows how this race conquered and killed many worlds, making Britannia look like a lesser problem compare to these invaders. "I'm not letting this creatures near my home!" He immediately push the controls and the machine responses on moving forward, with the mouth open and cannon charging.

The ship began firing at the blue machine, which it nimbly dodges and then fires a powerful beam back at it. The beam cuts a parts of the ship like a blade, causing explosions on its sides but that didn't stop the ship from firing. He once more attacks the ship while ignoring the throbbing wound on his leg, focusing on getting these invaders away from his home. The ship then makes a turn, focusing on its attack on the blue machine. Seeing that he got its attention, the blue machine flew deep into space where there it is open and to prevent advance alien tech from falling into the world...

He does not want Britannia to have those technology, otherwise the entire world is doom to live under the oppressive rule of the Britannian Empire.

He looks back to see that the huge ship is following him. "So far, I managed to get this ship to follow me..." he mutters to himself and then he hears a gentle growl. "What is it?" and then he looks forward and sees something white... It looks like a tear in the black fabric, with sparks of multi-color electricity dancing around it.

He hears another growl. "You want me to fly in there?!" he looks incredulously at the helm and the white tear in space. There is no telling on what will happen if he flies into the tear, there are many possibilities such as more danger or getting stuck wherever he lands into. Another growl mixed with purring and he feels a presence on his side, reassuring him that it will be okay.

Still he thinks of the possibilities... if he flies in there, there will be no one to protect his sister, Nunnally, who is still trapped in the ruins. Although, there is a possibility that Sayako or Suzaku would find her... he glares at the ground, on the fact that his former friend attempted to kill him and take his sister away. Not only that, his rebellion failed since he left the battlefield, Kallen knows Zero's real identity and the army he built is scattered..

However, if he go back, the invaders will no doubt follow him. Although he toyed the idea that these aliens can destroy Britannia with their advance techs, it'll endanger not only his sister, his friends and his adopted home country but the entire world.

Hearing another growl, he also remember that he got this machine. He wants to know more about it, what it is capable of, and to use it against his father's empire... so perhaps the first step is to become it's pilot. Also, there is a possibility that C.C. can reassemble a small group of remaining Black Knights to bail other members out in the future. He breathes in and out, and then he comes to a conclusion... he will not be able to go back, but as long as there is a possibility to return then he'll take that risk.

"Okay, let's go!" He then pushes the controls and direct the machine towards the tear, as well as leading the huge ship into it. Then he looks back... looking at the small, blue sphere, behind the ship and he grips the controls tightly. 'Nunnally...  I'll find my way back home and rescue you, I promise.' he thought, as he and the ship enters the white void.

The machine rattles due to the speed its travelling and he is being pushed back on his seat, when suddenly a shock strikes on him. Unlike the cold shock which soothes after, this one is a painful electric shock and it struck his eye where his Geass is. He grits his teeth as he bares the pain and steers the machine into wherever this void leads to...  then one of his hand flew to his eye when the pain intensifies. He wants to get rid of the pain, to just rip his eye and to be relieve of it... and then he screams.

Red turns Grey.

And then everything fades to black.

_"I pray that..."_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Who wants to see Lelouch vs. Lotor in wits and strategy? Also why pair Lelouch with the Blue Lion and not the Black? While Lelouch have leadership experience, I doubt he would open up to the paladins and be all friends and buddies which is the opposite of the Blue Lion's nature. However, the Black Lion did not chose Lelouch and Blue instead chose him because of being the friendliest lion and easy to approach for newer paladins. Why? While he cares, he could not wear his heart on his sleeves like Lance does and he'll be looking for a way to get back home. Like what Pidge did when she wanted to leave and find her missing father and her brother. In other words, there won't be any Voltron forming in this fic. As for the Geass... yeah something did happen, wait for the next chapter for it.


	2. Back into the Stars

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Team Voltron is happy to get the Blue Lion back... but they get a surprise when they find a unconscious teen in it!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, now we're in the VLD universe and it is time for them to meet their new team-mate! Plus the fact that alternate realities exist are canon, why not alternate universes too? Bring it! Also a have an announcement on a new VLD fic below, and it will center on what happened to Shiro and his journey back to the Voltron Team.

If the universe decided to throw a curve ball, it has the worse timing.

The first one is that Zarkon had a kid and after they defeated his dad, Prince Lotor took charge of the entire empire. He and his crew attacked one of the planets they freed from Galra's oppression and they had a hard time battling them since the lion switch.

The second one is the Blue Lion suddenly up and left the castle, just when the Red Lion chose Lance as its new pilot. This happened during the same attack and the Blue Paladin yelp when he saw his former lion speeding towards the stars, destination unknown. He tried contacting whoever is piloting Blue, but sadly Allura called from the ship that the Blue Lion left the castle without a pilot.

Which led to the third where they could not locate the missing lion and Lance is really worried for her. Keith, on the other hand, is upset that they have to delay tracking Lotor to find the missing lion. But he understands that all 5 lions are needed to form Voltron and is aggressively searching around the area in the Black Lion.

The sooner they find the Blue Lion, the sooner they can go after Lotor.

Standing in his former lion's hangar, Lance is wondering if his lion was upset that they have to switch lions. "Sorry Blue, I don't why or what went wrong but you wouldn't let me in." he said at no one before sighing. He then hears the Black Lion docking and makes his way over there. There the Black Lion lowers its head and out walks the Red Paladin and the current leader of the Voltron team. "Hey, any luck?"

"No... nothing came up on the sensors." Keith answers as he takes his helmet off and the Blue Paladin can sense his frustration. "Damn it." he swore under this breath.

"We'll find my blue buddy in no time." He knew Keith want to go after Lotor and rid of him, to end the Empire's rule and oppression. But since the Blue Lion up and left, he was forced to put that aside and look for it, but there are times he wanted to go after the prince himself. Lance had to ground him to prevent him of going after the Garlan Prince on his own, it wasn't an easy feat but he somehow managed. Plus Shiro is out there somewhere and he wants to find him as soon as possible... the Red Paladin got a lot on his plate and the only thing the Blue Paladin can do is to calm and support him. "Come on, Hunk cooked lunch and we'll need some energy to look for Blue... wherever she is."

Keith just nodded and he follows him to the dining area.

Meanwhile, at the bridge, Coran is making adjustment on castle defences and the navigation system. He convinced Allura to head to the dining area and will follow as soon as he finish with the adjustments. Then the ship's sensors picks something, he first thought it was something when he was adjusting the defences and the navigation. But then he realizes that it is a different system and looks at it.

"What's this?" he wonders and scans the area, there was an energy spike a moment ago. It happen again and suddenly a white light appears, ripping at the black space in front of him. "What is that?!" as he is about to type on the console and scan the strange phenomenon, when he sees something familiar came out of the said light. He gasps in recognition and activates the intercom.

_"Princess Allura! Paladins! The Blue Lion has return!"_

Everyone in the dining room froze on hearing that announcement.

"Blue's back!" Lance said joyously, standing up from his seat, a spoonful of his food nearly hits Pidge when it flew off the spoon. The Green Paladin yelp on the near hit and is about to reprimand him, when they hear Coran gasped at the intercom.

_"We have a problem! A Galra battleship appeared and is taking the Blue Lion!"_

"Everyone to their lions! We have to get the Blue Lion back!" Allura commands and they nodded, except for Hunk who looks forward on eating his latest masterpiece.

"Um... can I finish this first?" the Yellow Paladin sheepishly asked, pointing at his food with starry eyes as Keith and Pidge exits the dining area.

"Get moving, Hunk!" the Blue Paladin leaps to the other side of the table, grabs his friend by the arm and proceeds to drag him to the hangar. Hunk can only whine on missing his meal, as he follows them to the hangar.

**:::^*^:::**

 

The Garlan Commander could not believe his luck as the tractor beam pulls his prized catch, the Blue Lion of Voltron. "It seems that strange light is a fortune giver." he states with a grin, looking at the machine that have gone limp after exiting the light. "While this paladin did put up a fight, in the end, Emperor Zarkon will have his lions."

Then he grunt when the bridge shakes and he nearly lost his balance. "What's going on?!"

"We been hit, sir!" one of his crew answers.

"Hit?! By what?!"

The answer came in a form of the Black Lion swooping down and hits the tip of the ship with its canon. It destroyed the tractor beam and then grab the Blue Lion with its claw, making a beeline for a ship not far from them. Then the ship shakes again, the screens turns red, alerting him of the damage and sees the other lions laying waste on his ship. He roars a command to fire at the lions, only to find out that most of the ship's weapons have been destroyed... some of them were destroyed during their early skirmish with the Blue Lion.

Growling in frustration, he orders his men to send out their fighters and to shoot down the lions. However, along with the Black Lion's return, all of their fighters are shot down and he has no choice but to abandon ship as the lions continues with their attacks.

He left with his men to the escape pods, swearing under his breath that he'll destroy the paladins and capture the lions for his emperor.

 

**:::^*^:::**

 

The ship explodes and Lance can't help whooping for joy, as if it is Christmas has arrived. He pilots Red towards the castle with his teammates following behind, because Blue is back and he can't wait to see her again.

Once he lands Red in her hangar, he immediately gets out and makes his way to Blue's hangar. There he sees her without the barrier, head down and mouth open, he skids to a stop nearly tripping on the ramp. He is about to shout that he misses Blue and that he's happy that she is back, when he spots specks of red in the lion's mouth. He kneels down on the ramp and touch the red stuff... and realizes what it is. "Blood?" he wonders faintly, as he looks around the mouth and sees a bit more blood by the back. As his teammates enter the hangar, both happy and relief that they got the Blue Lion back, he goes inside his former lion to investigate.

Inside, he spots a few more drops of blood and it leads to the cockpit. "Why are there blood in you, Blue? Unless..." it then clicks to him... the reason why Blue up and left the castle.

He makes his way to the helm and there he saw a figure slumped on the pilot seat, unconscious and its leg is bleeding. "Hey! Are you okay?" the blue paladin quickly makes his way to the stranger's side and is surprised to see another human being, a teenage boy of their age at that. He mentally push back his surprise and the questions swimming in his mind when he notices the other's injures. There is a wound on his head, a gunshot wound on his leg and one if his eyes is bleeding as if he's crying blood, staining his clothes. Taking a good look on the gunshot wound, he notices that it is different from a laser, inflicted one.

"Hey, wake up man!" he tries to wake the boy up and gently shaking him, being careful not to shake his injuries. The other didn't respond but he can tell that he is still alive as he is breathing.

"Lance?" he turns his head and sees Allura by the entrance of the cockpit. "What is-" she then gasped on seeing the bloody, unconscious boy on the pilot seat.

"He's alive, we need to get him to a pod." he points out and looks at the gunshot wound on the boy's leg. "Also, do we have something that can remove a bullet? I don't think this is laser inflicted." as he points at the wounded leg.

"Right, I'll inform Coran to set up a pod immediately and yes, we have the tools that can remove shrapnel wounds." the princess said and then left, as Lance carefully lifts the boy up and places him on his back.

Outside, the other paladins and Coran are waiting, wondering if the Blue Lion would respond to Allura. When they saw the Blue Lion lowered with her mouth open, they expected a new paladin but no one came out. So their next guess is that Blue is willing to let one of them be her pilot, so they let the princess go first.

"I wonder where Lance is?" Pidge asked out loud, as she looks around the hangar. It was odd to see that Lance, of all people, is not here to welcome Blue back and he's the one who misses his former lion openly.

"Do you think he's in Blue?" Hunk wonders. "I mean, Blue was his lion before the whole lion switch thing."

"Could be."

"Coran!" the old Altean man nearly jump a foot as Allura runs out of the lion with a worried look. "Prep a pod in the medical wing and we need something to remove the shrapnel from the wound!"

"What's wrong?" Keith asked, then he got his answer when Lance came out of the Blue Lion... with a body on his back. Seeing this, Coran quickly makes his way to the medical wing to set everything up. Meanwhile, the rest of the paladins nears Lance as he carefully carry the boy, they take a good look on him: black hair, wearing a black cape and some weird purple suit. They also noticed the blood staining the blue paladin's armor and wonders what happen to him as they all head to the med wing.

 

**:::^*^:::**

 

It's been 5 vargas since they placed the boy in one of the pods, after Coran removed the bullet from his leg. It won't be long till the healing is complete and they can ask who he is and what happened to him.

"I wonder how he got those wounds?" Pidge wonders as she looks at Lance across the lounge. The team are waiting and discussing about the injured boy that was in the Blue Lion, all of them have changed out of their armors. The blue paladin have to send his armor to the wash to get rid of the blood stain and is concerned for the teen stranger.

"Beats me." The blue paladin shrugs. "The only thing I noticed on that guy is that his gunshot wound is not laser based."

"According to Coran, while the wounds are minor and not threatening, something else affected him." Allura explains, remembering what her assistant said about the boy's health. "His body is exhausted from purging the poison out of him."

"Poison?" Hunk asked nervously, thinking if they did not place that boy in the pod in time, he's a goner. Others also react in surprise on learning that the boy's health was in grave danger, but more questions formed in their head.

"Wait, his body purge out the poison? How?" the Red Paladin asked.

"That, we don't know." The princess answers. "But there seems to be traces of the... harmful element in his quintessence but it seems to be frozen, so he is safe for now."

"Wait, wait, wait, his quintessence got poisoned?! And what do you mean frozen?!" Lance asked, as he and his friends are baffled that there's a bit of poison left in his body and the fact that it harms quintessence.

"That's what the scanner said." the elder Altean man informs the team, as he enters the lounge.

"Coran, have you identified what's harming him?" the princess asked, as she and the other paladins looks at the princess' assistant.

"No, princess, the scanners could not identify the harmful element in the boy's quintessence and it is frozen in his body. So there's nothing to worry about and in just a few dobashes, the boy will be as healthy as a Gylvocern!" he said with an optimistic note and twirls his moustache, yet the team is more worried on the frozen element in the boy's quintessence. While it is inactive, there is still a potential danger on the boy and they don't know if it can affect others. "Now we better head there and meet our newest member of the team."

"Newest...? Oh." the Blue Paladin stops for a second and remembers that the boy was in his former lion. As much as he misses Blue, she made her choice since the lion switch and went off to find herself a new paladin to pilot her.

"Wait, are you saying that he's the new pilot for the Blue Lion?" the Yellow Paladin asked.

"Well, we can't deny it." Coran replied. "Since the Blue Lion returned with him in it."

"Have you even look at him? He looks so physically underwhelm!" Keith points out, remembering the boy's lanky frame as if he had never done any physical exercise at all. Aside from piloting the lions, they must be physically fit to fight ground forces and he doubts the boy can keep up with them.

"Nevertheless, the Blue Lion chose him as the new member of the Paladins of Voltron." The princess reminds him as they make their way to the med wing.

"Still, what are the odds of getting another human teammate?" Pidge asked, looking at her friends. "Did Blue travelled back to Earth?"

And then there was silence, each paladins wonder if they will ever see their family and loved ones again. Both Hunk and Lance feels the homesickness again, while Pidge can't help to wonder how her mother is doing. But as much as she misses her, she can't return home until she finds her dad and her brother and bring them home. Keith, on the other hand, looks at the floor as they walk... while he also misses Earth, there's nothing for him to return to. Plus he wants to know who his mother is. They are puzzled on why Blue went back to Earth, just to get a new pilot/paladin there?

On entering the med wig, Coran makes his way to the console and checks the charts and graphs on the holographic screen for any changes. The rest of the team takes another good look on the new paladin in the pod and Keith was right, he is physically underwhelm.

Then the Blue Paladin notices something else. "Dang... he looks so girly." he points out on seeing the boy's peaceful face, one would mistaken him as a girl thanks to his lanky frame. "He looks more feminine than Pidge or Allura."

"No one is more prettier than Princess Allura!" Coran shouts in defence for his princess while Pidge just shrugs the comment off. The Green Paladin cares less about appearance, but she does agree with Lance that the boy looks quite feminine. Just as Coran going to list out the princess' good looks, the pod slides down and the Blue Paladin quickly catches the boy before he falls flat on the floor. The said boy groans as he fights off the exhaustion from his body and opens his eyes to looks at the occupants in the room.

The Voltron Team gasps on seeing a rich purple and a metal gray eyes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Keith, Lelouch might be physically underwhelm but he got guts to rebel against his dad and the empire. I'll say, I never like typing this chapter... I kept hitting snags on how the Voltron Team managed to retrieve the Blue Lion, and decided to just meh... just be done with this. And now you know the reason how Blue got into the Code Geass universe... thru the portal of quintessence, thanks to season 3 episode 4! Also, I know the lions can protect their pilots because they are made from trans-dimensional... trans-reality? Ugh, made from the comet that can cross realities, dimensions, zones, universes, etc... Whatever you want to call/see it. But it seems Blue sensed the Geass and never like it for her pilot, so she slightly opened her hatch and... yeah he got shock and the Geass is frozen.
> 
> Anyway, for other topic, I'm planning another fic which will be connected to this and I'll make this a series. The plot is that Shiro was teleported into another universe (thanks Black Lion, BTW) and must find his way back. Fortunately, he met someone who has the ability to jump into different universes/realities and has a similar destination. However, this person has to go to multiple worlds/realities/universes to collect the items needed, then they can jump there. Pretty much, Shiro is just hitching a ride and jumping into different universes, just to get back home. Here's a sneak peek of the dialogues of Shiro's future travelling buddies:
> 
> "Of all realities/dimension/universes to pick, you picked the one that has zero technology in it!"
> 
> "Oi! The thing I'm looking for is here! Besides, I let you in some of my gadget I have."
> 
> "Those does not count! Those systems are obsolete in my standard. Please let me in his arm!"
> 
> "NO! And how are my gadgets obsolete?! We been in this world for 6 months!"
> 
> "That's the point!"
> 
> ... Looks like one of them is not happy that they landed in a zero technology world... perhaps, one of them is a robot or an A.I. and just wants to hack into Shiro's mecha arm. Anyway, I hope you enjoy this and leave a review if you like the idea on Shiro's side story, I'll make it happen. See you in the next chapter!


End file.
